It's All In The Game
by helloimjess
Summary: Yuki, Kaname and Zero play spin the bottle. Yuki Kaname do their dare in the bedroom but what will happen? ... im really bad at summarys so just read it please!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

**CHAPTER ONE.**

AUTHORS NOTES-

Emma gave me the idea for the disclaimer, great idea, thanks!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me - First Fic! )

Zero - Finally.

Yuki - Can I do the disclaimer?

Me - Yeah sure, go ahead!

Yuki - Jess doesn't own Vampire Knight, because if she did, Zero would be all hers!

Zero - Oh... lucky me...

**Yuki's P.O.V**

He would never like me. I don't know why I haven't given up on him yet. He's in the night class, so I don't have a chance in hell. He's a pureblood vampire; I'm an ordinary girl. That would never work. I'm not sure if he even knows I like him. I don't think he does.

He saved me from that vampire ten years ago, when I was just five years old, but I think he wants to just stay friends...

Kaname is the gorgeous, respected, but feared president of the Night Class. He is one of the few remaining Pure Blood vampires. He was born a vampire. Not a drop of human blood in him. He is always so cold towards the rest of the Night Class. He's not like that towards me. He's always so kind and deeply caring to me, ever since he saved me from that rogue vampire, but I doubt very much that he loves me.

He always manages to maintain his amazing style, whether in casual outfits OR uniform. It's a wonder how he stays looking like he does. Since I met him, he's always kept a close eye on me, but I want to be even closer.

It's freezing cold in my dorm. The window is open though, so that explains it. I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to reveal Zero standing in the hallway.

'Hey, Yuki. Me and Kaname were just wondering if you wanted to come play a game of spin the bottle?

I blushed so badly. This was my chance. Spin the bottle with Kaname! It could all go so well! I accepted and followed Zero down the corridor, practicing looking amazing for Kaname.

For once, life is going the way I want it to.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

**CHAPTER TWO.**

**AUTHORS NOTES-**

Yet again, Emma helped with the disclaimer idea )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me - We're back with chapter 2

Yuki - I might get to kiss Kaname!

Zero - PFFT, You wish.

Me - Zero! Do the disclaimer!

Zero - Fine then. Jess doesn't own Vampire Knight.

Me - Thanks. On with the show! )

**Zero's P.O.V.**

It's not going to happen. She would rather be with Kaname, the tall, Pure Blood president of the Night Class. Yuki Cross. She's my partner as school guardians. She could never be my girlfriend.

She's too pretty for me. Her amazing brown eyes would shine better with Kaname's. She wouldn't be able to cope if I became a fully blood lusting maniac.

I already drink from her every now and again. Her blood is so nice, so much nicer than anyone else's, I expect. I'm so glad she lets me drink it.

I can't help feeling guilty every time she is drained and passes out. She looks so beautiful lying there, on my bed, so peaceful yet almost drained of all her blood. It must be some sort of crime to do this to a girl that is so beautiful.

Oh, Yuki. Why can't you love me back?

At least I'll get a chance will her playing spin the bottle. Kaname would be quite happy playing it with the other girls, but I must admit, it was my idea to get Yuki to play. Perhaps I'll get to kiss her?! Who knows? That would be so amazing. Our lips locking for a few long seconds, but that isn't going to happen. She is WAY out of my league.

How does Kaname cope with all the Day Class girls lusting after him? Every night, the Night Class exit their dorms, and come out for classes, and every night the Day Class girls create a fuss over how beautiful every member of the Night Class is.

What they don't know is that every member of the Night Class is a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - CHAPTER 3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **CHAPTER 3.**

AUTHORS NOTES-

This time I made up the disclaimer - purely by my self ) Guest appearance from Kaname in the disclaimer! D

It's probably not as good as the ones Emma helped with, but hey. All I can do is try :)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me - Here we go again! Chapter three is here, enjoy. Kaname, do you want to do the disclaimer considering you are the guest in the beginning bit?

Kaname - Yeah, sure, I'll give it a try.

Yuki - This'll be funny )

Kaname - Well, Jess doesn't own Vampire Knight. If she did, considering Zero HAS got the hots for Yuki, he might well be going out with her. I bet he wishes she DID own Vampire Knight now.

Zero - Um... no comment!

Yuki - Well, enough of that. Welcome to chapter three!

Yuki and Zero walked down the hallway, into an opening where they met Kaname. It was fairly cold, and the moon was shining down onto where they were standing. Kaname had a bottle in his hand. The group sat down.

'Who wants to go first?' Kaname asked.

'Oh, me!' Yuki said, with a hint of hope in her voice.

She spun the bottle. It spun twice, the second time faster than the first, before slowing down completely and landing on...

Zero.

Argh. Wrong person, thought Yuki. Kaname was sitting next to Zero as well.

Kaname said, 'I think you should hug each other'.

'Alright then,' Zero replied.

Zero got up quickly. He brushed off his jacket and walked over to where Yuki was sat. Yuki slowly got to her feet. They walked closer to each other, and hugged. Zero held on to Yuki for a while. Kaname could tell he liked her. They let go of each other. Yuki turned and sat back down. Zero paused for a moment, then turned and sat down carefully.

Kaname broke the awkward silence, 'OK. My go now!'

He spun the bottle, quite energetically. It spun a few times, and Kaname wondered who it was going to land on.

It landed on Yuki! Yuki's face lit up. She smiled at Kaname.

'Yuki, you have to decide what we are to do.' Kaname said.

'Okaaay, Kaname, I think I should pull you,' Yuki suggested.

'Erm, ok' Kaname replied.

Zero was very jealous. He had thought this might happen.

'I think you should go into the bedroom,' Zero said, full of jealousy.

'Fine then,' Kaname said.

Kaname and Yuki went into the closest bedroom. They sat down on the bed. A tear ran down Zero's face - he knew it was just a game of spin the bottle but he still cared.

Kaname and Yuki were pulling in the bedroom. Zero could hear them, as they had left the door slightly open. He didn't know what he might see, but he needed to shut the door.

Zero's beloved was in a bedroom, pulling Kaname. Kaname is a Pure Blood vampire. They are the only kind of vampire who's bite turns humans into vampires.

And Yuki is with one.


	4. Chapter 4

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AUTHORS NOTES-

Hannah was rather excited about this chapter... O.o

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Wahey, here we go again. Get in there Kaname )

Zero: --

Me: Sorry Zero (

Kaname: Hmm...

Yuki:

Me: Well, considering Yuki is the only person happy enough to do the disclaimer, here she is!

Yuki: Jess doesn't own Vampire Knight, but I wish she did D

Me: Yay, thanks

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Maybe there's another way to get Yuki...' Zero said quietly, almost whispering, so nobody could hear him.

He got up, and walked over to the slightly open door of the bedroom Kaname and Yuki were in. He stood close to the door so he could see in. Kaname and Yuki were sat very close and Kaname had his arm around Yuki.

Kaname moved closer to Yuki, and turned to look at her neck. Zero was observing this closely. he had a slight hunch about what might happen...

Kaname opened his mouth to bite Yuki. Zero burst into the room, fueled with rage.

'NO! STOP!' Zero yelled.

Kaname looked up in shock. Yuki looked at Kaname and saw his fangs near to her neck. She screamed and ran out of the door, but stood where she could hear what was going on. Zero glared at Kaname.

'How could you?!' He said angrily.

'Well... she told me she loved me, so I assumed she would let me do anything...' Kaname said.

'Yeah? Well that doesn't mean turn her into a vampire, DOES IT?!' Zero shouted.

Yuki was crouching outside, crying her eyes out. She was heartbroken. She thought Kaname was nicer than this. She couldn't believe he would disobey her trust and do something like that.

Zero walked out of the bedroom, and slammed the door behind him. He went ober to Yuki and comforted her. At this point, his love for her was discarded. Friendship comes first.

'Are you ok?' Zero said softly.

'Yeah, I'm just a little shocked,' Yuki stammered, 'I can't believe he would try something like that.'

'No, neither can I. I thought he was a better person than that. He knows his bite would have turned you into a vampire, yet he still attempted to bite you.' Zero said.

Zero put his arm around Yuki, and brushed her hair out of her face. Yuki had stopped crying, but she looked very sad. She looked up at Zero, and smiled. He smiled back.

'Do you think we should report this to the headmaster?' Zero asked.

'I'm not sure, the rest of the Night Class might be angered if we go against Kaname,' Yuki replied.

'Yeah. If you want to tell him, I'm always available to come with you ok? You just come and get me if you need someone.'

'Thanks...' Yuki said.

Zero smiled again, and turned to walk away.

'Zero...' Yuki said.

'What is it?' He responded.

'I... I think I love you...' She said shyly.

She blushed and looked away.

'But I thought you loved Kaname?' Zero said.

He looked away. This was his chance to confess that he had loved her for a long time.

Yuki said, 'I did... but I also loved you, I just wasn't sure until now. When me and Kaname were in the bedroom, I realised that I loved you more than him, but then Kaname tried to bite me and I realised I didn't love him at all'.

'Wow,' Zero said. 'Well... I have to confess something then'.

'Yes?' Yuki said.

'I've loved you for a long time. A long time ago when you told me that you liked Kaname, I was heartbroken, but I kept hoping, hoping that one day you would love me back.' Zero confessed.

'Well... do you think that we... that we should go out?' Yuki said.

'I'd love to!' Zero said.

'Great!' Yuki said.

They both smiled, and walked off, hand in hand.


End file.
